Jak V
by daxinator
Summary: Just my version of the next game right after Jak IV if their ever making one. First Chapter up. Next chapter soon!


Jak V

**Chapter 1: Returning to Haven City**

After, our heroes last adventure having to do with the Eco Pirates. The duo return to new Haven City tall skyscapers, and other such buildings, big streets, and everything else almost exactly the same. (I might say some things added to the city like new sections..) Back into the slums where Torn is moving back into his hideout. "Hey, Torn were back!" said Jak "That's great help carry this furniture in the house". Torn replied, as Jak helped him lift up the furniture back into the old hideout. After a few hours of moving stuff in the hideout.

"Jak while you were gone we rebuilt that abandoned section we called Dead Town". Torn said "What about it?" Jak asked, "Well its New Town now there's a man there out Samos' Old Hut go check and talk to him he's been wanting to meet you." Torn replied. (Gameplay will be **bold **just letting you know now.) A few minutes later Jak reaches a tunnel, he goes into the tunnel and sees people moving into new homes and children running about. He find a elevator lift and climbs onto it he press a white button and the lift goes up really fast. He reaches the top where there's now a metallic ramp heading to Samos' newly rebuilt hut. Daxter coming out of the elevator a few seconds after Jak did feels wheezy and throws up on the concrete floor and falls forward onto it.

Jak walks into the first floor of the hut and sees Samos and a young man with green eyes and brown hair sitting at tables talking to Samos. Samos turns around and gets up at the same time as the the young man does, "Ah, Jak my boy I want you to meet a man very interested into Light Eco he needs your help though." Samos says smiling, happy that Jak's back in the city. The man walks up to Jak and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Jak I've been expecting you." The man says, "I'm Kre and I need your help retriving for me a barrel of light eco at the Precursor Temple..oh and don't worry I'm pretty sure the Freedom Fighters wiped out the Metal Heads still left behind there." Kre continues. (Oh you pronounce Kre as "car".) Samos looks at Jak "If you retrieve that barrels of light eco for us we'll use it to power this old warp gate". "We'll need it to teleport you to Kras City". Samos says, as Jak leaves the hut. A couple of minutes later they reach the newly rebuilt Bazaar. Finding an abandoned zoomer with keys under the seat. The duo get on the zoomer and fly away into the Bazaar area they then follow another tunnel that leads into the Farm Field area which is much bigger than the Jak II version of it. They then park and walk up to the decontamination cell. They wait for the door to open up. They walk in and here the female computer system voice. "Leave the city at your own risk". It said, they see the warp gate and jump into it teleporting them to a cliff as they walk to a path leading to an elevator. They get onto the elevator and see a small room and Jak looks up looking at the sign as he reads it says, "Eco Barrels Storage". "Why do the people here have a storage outside the city." Jak tells Daxter. "Didn't you hear there's a new leader in charge of the city he's even brought back the Krimzon Guards, but the Freedom Fighters are still around..he's also made an elite force of guards called the Elite Protectors their like Krimzon guards just much tougher, smarter, and faster, and wear black armor. Oh and they're allowed to kill people now...now that Krimzon Guards can only knock people out or arrest them".

He sees a guard standing there watching some other thing paying no attention to the duo. They walk up to the storage room and the guard turns to Jak. "Hey wait what are you doing here?" the guard asks. Daxter interrupts before Jak begins to make a sound out of his lips. "Ummm..were here to pick up a barrel of light eco to ummm...take it to Regos the new baron of Haven City." Daxter says thinking the guard was dumb enough to believe him. The guard says, "Umm...yes go ahead". The guard puts his hand on the scanner. "Accepted, DNA recognizable" the computer voice said. Jak grabs a the barrel and carries it towards the portal and pushes it in. He jumps in afterwards. The barrel stops by a tree stump he picks it up and carries it into the decontamination cell. "Decontamination completed! Welcome back to the city, citizen!" the voice says as the door back to the city opens. Jak finds his hellcat parked right next to the ramp he loads the barrel onto the hellcat and rides away to New Town.

Jak and Kre take the barrel out of the hellcat and carry it into the hut. Kre opens the top of the barrel with his strong hands. "That's exactly what we need...Light Eco works exactly like Blue Eco but we don't know if there's any Blue Eco vents around here though." Kre says amazed he picks up some light eco and puts it into some container and sticks the container into a box that charges up blue eco as a source of power. "Yes!" Kre had a happy look on his face. "Jak go into the portal and talk a woman waiting for you at my brother's bar. He jumps in the warp gate and ends up in a newly remodeled bar in Kras City a woman around her late 20s' walks up to him. "Are you Jak?" She askes, "Yeah" Jak replies. "The name's Sheena, and I'm sure you know my cousin Kre?" Sheena says looking at Jak "Well, he told me to let you know that there's a rare artifact here the a little girl has but she's at home alone do you think you can get it and return it to Kre." She told him, she brings out a little flat computer and shows Jak exactly how this star-shaped artifact looked like. "She lives five houses down from this bar at the corner ask for it nicely she's only five." Sheena continued, as Jak grabbed a drink and headed out the door while drinking his beverage. A few steps later he reached a grey metallic house at the corner and knocked on the door. A little girl crying with a cut on her arm opens the door. "Help me I got accidentally cut my arm." The little girl walked into her room as Jak transformed into Light Jak putting his hand on the cut looking upwards his eyes and mouth wide open with light shoooting out. He changed back to normal and grabbed the artifact before leaving.

He walks back into the bar and into the warp gate. He holds the artifact a little tight and feels a painful shock going up his arm and drops the artifact down. Kre picks it up and opens the artifact seeing that there's some dark eco in it. He cleanses the dark eco with light eco turning it into light eco. "Jak while you were gone I've found a orb full of light eco that has given me the powers to control light eco now Samos says I'm part of the Sages...I'm now known as Kre the Light Eco Sage." Kre tells Jak as he rubs his arm. He begins to turn pale and his pupils enlarge and cover his eyes, his nails turn black and grow rapidly into claws, his horns grow out of his head. Dark eco bolts shooting out of body unable to control himself. "Samos, Jak is glitching." Kre says in suprise looking at Samos, "He has absorbed too much Dark eco" Samos replies. Daxter jumps off Jak's shoulder as he heard the news from Samos. Jak looks at Daxter and swipes at him throwing him against the wall constantly knocking him out. Kre transforms as his skin turns a bluish color and his eyes turn glowing white he opens grasps Jak's head throwing him to the ground transforming Jak back to his orginal self.

Daxter's body continues to shoot out a little bit of dark eco bolts. "DAXTER" Jak shouted afraid Jak's dark sinister side has killed Daxter. Running towards Daxter, his fur turns grey his claws enlarge and his body enlarges slamming Jak against a wall triggering his dark side. Letting out loud growl he gets up and looks at Daxter's enlarged body. Daxter begins to grow horns still on the ground and stands up letting out a really loud roar. The citizens turn to look at Samos' hut and see a large grey ottsel being thrown into the water. They see a grey figure around there size begin to fight the large animal, in fear they see black hellcats arriving at the scene. "Stop this fight or you'll both die!" one of the Elite Protectors yelled, Dark Daxter and Dark Jak stopped and stared at the two patrols ready to fire at them. Jak feels more Dark eco jolting inside him he roars looking up and enlarges he puts both of his hand on his head and feels more pain and feels very very bad back pain then all of a sudden two dark demon wings shoot out of his body. He looks at Dark Daxter and grunts and they both nod looking back at the guards. One of the guards gulps and stares at both monsters. Jak picks one up and throws one to the newly rebuilt walls shattering all of the guards bones as he hits the wall and collaspes and falls into the water like a ragdoll. Daxter grabs the guard and slams him against buildings instantly killing the man on the first slam he grabs the Elite Protector by his dangling foot and flings his non-living body over the 300 feet tall walls. They both begin to shrink and return to their orginal forms and shake hands. "Sorry for knocking you against a wall when I accidentally swiped at you." Jak apologizes, "Sorry..I should thank you."

**Well that's all for now I'll keep updating like maybe every two days or so.**


End file.
